


Dreams

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Love, Loving Sex, Vanilla, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why can’t I just find someone who will treat me kindly, someone who won’t just treat me like a bug on the wall?” I question the heavens as I flip myself around, staring at my blank white ceiling as I slowly drift off into the world of dreams, the only place where I wasn’t just another person who no one knew and no one cared about. </p><p>This story is about a young man who never really stood out in the world, his only happy place being his dreams, but what happens if something completely unexpected wrecks his only safe haven, will he come out unscathed... or will he change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

“I’m sorry…” The girl standing in front of me apologizes as she runs off, my grip slacking as the letter drops from my hands, my body frozen in shock. I couldn’t believe my ears, or rather I didn’t want to believe it, after all that strength I spent days mustering, after all that preparation and determination building, I was just rejected even before I could have a chance at confessing. My thoughts immediately crash into a wall as I finally piece the pieces together; I wasn’t worth anything was I…

After all my years of school life, after all the countless crushes and fancies, after all the weeks of both mental and physical preparation for the big day, after all the confessions, I have nothing to show for it. It must be something wrong with me; either my personality or my physical appearance was unappealing to girls. It dawned on me at that moment, I wasn’t the best nor the worst at anything, I never stood out as anyone that should be worth looking at. There were the jocks, popular athletes who had a new girl on their arms almost every other week, and there were the nerds, the group of losers who were still able to attract the attention of fellow female nerds. But then there were the middlemen, people like me, who never stood out, who never achieved anything in either academics or sports, people who were the quiet tag along whom no one questioned, the people who simply existed, but with no one acknowledging their presence. 

I drop onto my knees as I look towards the heavens, surely this wasn’t just a joke the Gods were playing on me was it? Was it because of something I did as a child? I’m sorry, I apologize for doing that thing that I clearly have complete recollection of, I’m sorry for not helping that one old lady cross the street and instead walking to buy a cheeseburger as she was almost hit by a truck, I’m sorry for liking two girls at the same time in sixth grade. I look back down onto the tiled floor, the stains of mud and other forms of dirt painting the ground, as I pick myself up, was this really what my life was worth?

I asked myself the same question over and over again for my entire trip home, my body physically and mentally battered as I subconsciously replay my latest rejection inside my head, almost as if my brain had transformed into a broken record player with the most painful chorus on repeat. I blankly stare at my front door, my mind pessimistically reminding me that even this piece of wood had more value than my life. I place my hands onto the handle, twisting the key I had inserted into the keyhole as I question my existence, before gently forcing it downwards, opening the door which protects the safety of my home. 

“I’m home…” I call out into the darkness as I remove my footwear, placing my shoes into the empty cupboard as I flick the tiny switch placed on the wall, granting light into my empty apartment as I fall onto my hard bed, my mind refusing to let me forget about the incident from earlier.

“Why can’t I just find someone who will treat me kindly, someone who won’t just treat me like a bug on the wall?” I question the heavens as I flip myself around, staring at my blank white ceiling as I slowly drift off into the world of dreams, the only place where I wasn’t just another person who no one knew and no one cared about.

……..

I open my eyes as a bright light shines upon my face, the glaring rays almost blinding me as I shield my eyes with my palm, my eyes already starting to adjust to the change. This is weird; I don’t recall my dreams ever having a sudden burst of light before, it was usually just me and my imaginary girlfriends walking around different parts of town doing naughty things which are too graphic to be further elaborated. 

“ALEX!!!” I hear a loud female voice screech across time and space as a sudden heavy force slams me from behind, knocking me down onto the ground as I fall face first onto the strangely soft floor. I pick myself up, looking over my perfectly healthy face with no sign of damage as I turn to face the source of the cannonball. Standing in front of me was a strange, yet rather beautiful, young girl with long blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a smile that could shatter the dark hearts of the Devil himself, but she was a girl whom I had absolutely no recollection of at all. This was just getting weirder and weirder with each passing minute, first I land in some weird dream far from what I usually have, then I get slammed onto the ground by a weird burst of energy, and now a young girl whom I did not recognize was standing proudly in front of me. 

“Hello? Somnium to Alex… Hello?” The girl in question pesters as she waves her hands in front of my eyes, forcing me back to reality, if that’s what you could call this place. 

“What?!” I ask with irritation in my voice, my brow furrowed as I glare at this strange girl. 

“Thank the heavens; I thought the shock from being touched by a beautiful beauty with a ten out of ten body like myself caused you to lose some brain cells.” The strange girl breathes a sigh of relief as she somehow manages to give both the most sincere yet most arrogant apology that I’ve ever heard. I continue to glare at the strange girl as I try and comprehend the situation. Ok, first and foremost I must find out about this place, was I kidnapped? No, that’s impossible; I would have woken up at the slightest touch. Maybe I was drugged, again highly unlikely. I look towards the strange girl, placing my hands onto her shoulders as she squeals in surprise, a faint blush appearing on her soft cheeks. 

“Where am I? More importantly, who are you? Did you kidnap me? Did you drug me? Did you burn my mother and beat my house?” I shower a barrage of questions onto the strange girl as I violently shake the strange girl around, her eyes crossing as she tries to take in everything that was being thrown at her. 

“Seven, Fourteen, Pi, Cock, Babe Ruth, BINGO!” The strange girl replies while swaying around, her mind clearly fried from over processing. I sigh as I stop shaking the girl, her head slowly bouncing back and forth as she begins to return to me. I ask her the same questions again, this time more slowly. 

“Let’s see…” The strange girl ponders as she prepares to answer my queries with a rather calm demeanor considering what had just happened between the two of us, “First of all, you are now in Somnium, better known to you mortals as the world of dreams, an alternate dimension in which you are able to experience otherworldly experiences in which you would never be able to enjoy on your world.” There was definitely something wrong with her explanation there… but I keep my mouth shut as I let her continue, “To answer your next question, my name is Annie, the dream master-in-training in charge of your dreams. As for the rest of your stupid questions, the answer is no, although I would prefer to say that your questions are so stupid even a goldfish could answer them.” Again, her words are something so informative yet so arrogant. 

I smile awkwardly as I release her shoulders, unable to accept everything that she had just said. Alternate dimension? Seriously? What is this, some sort of Sci-Fi, fictional story that will be posted to an online site for many to read and enjoy? I’m pretty sure that is the funniest thing that can happen to anyone, a piece of work that’s nothing more than parody. I close my eyes as I fall backwards, landing on the soft floor with my back as I try to force my body awake.

“What are you doing?” Annie asks as she looks over my sleeping body, her shadow cast over my eyes making the perfect shade in this bright world. 

“Shh… I’m trying to go home and away from this weird plane of existence.” I state bluntly as I hear Annie giggling. I shoot back up as I glare at her, asking her what she thought was so funny.

“I’m sorry, I just realized how insanely stupid you are for thinking that you could simply return home when I was the one who sent you here.” Annie explains herself while laughing, albeit with her usual arrogant tone, as she wraps her arms around her abdomen, the laughter already beginning to have an effect on her body. I push the girl onto the ground with my hands, my frustration finally hitting the breaking point. Annie screams in shock as she lands onto the ground, my eyes directly staring into hers as I land on top of her. I look into her eyes, finally realizing how cute this girl actually was, although her personality could use some major reworking.

“A-A-Alex… D-D-Don’t be h-h-hasty…. There’s a p-p-p-p-proper order to these t-t-t-t-things.” Annie panics as her cheeks blush a deep red, her eyes refusing to look into mine as I feel her heart beating faster and faster. I immediately stand back up before walking a few inches away and return to sitting on my butt as I look away from the weird girl. Wait, why am I looking away from her? Am I embarrassed? Probably not… I’m probably just angry at her, yeah that’s it…

“So…” I speak up to try and change the subject, “What is this place anyway?” I ask to try and get more answers out of the weird girl, Annie sitting up slowly as she rests her chin on her open palm with her elbow on her left knee. 

“I told you, you are now in Somnium, better known to you mortals as the world of dreams, an alternate dimension in which you are able to experience otherworldly experiences-” I cut Annie off before she repeats her long and rather circular explanation.

“Yeah, right…” I sigh as I try to think of a way to phrase my question, “Why am I here?” 

“It’s probably because you went to bed with such painful thoughts…” Annie replies without her normal arrogant tone, a look of pure sadness on her face. Is this arrogant little girl really pitying me? What a farce…

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” I retort, even though I knew deep down that what she was saying was right. I guess it didn’t matter where I was, everyone would still see as a small fish in a large pond; pitying me, ignoring me, ultimately leaving me alone to fend for myself…

“Hey, Alex…” Annie weakly calls my name as she sits next to me, “I’ll always be here for you, you know…” 

I don’t know why but her words did something to me, the small tears forming at the corners of my eyes already beginning to stream down my cheeks. I cried for a while, I couldn’t tell for how long but I know that it wasn’t for a minute. For the entire length of time that I let my emotions break out of the bottle they were trapped in, Annie was right beside me. She wrapped her arms around my body as she comforted me, sometimes even crying alongside me, the feeling of her presence soothing and calming.

“Feel better?” Annie asks kindly as I relax into her lap, my body somehow or another curling into a ball with my head on her lap pillow. “Gosh, you had me worried there… What if your tears stained my clothes huh?” Annie smiles as she returns to her normal way of talking, our moment ending on a good note.

“Sorry… I just… I didn’t know what came over me...” I admit as I try to lift myself off of Annie’s lap, but the young woman firmly holds me I place. 

“Just rest there for a while…” Annie instructs as she strokes my head with her hand, before pulling me up to her face and locking her lips with mine. I immediately exclaim my shock, but I soon relax into the warm kiss that Annie was giving, the warmth relaxing. 

“Hehe… I took your first.” Annie cheekily sticks out her tongue as we separate, the young woman looking into my eyes with a look that reflected the desire that the two of us shared, with a gaze that represented the longing and desperation in her body, a feeling I was so familiar with. 

“Annie…” I whisper her name as I slowly push the young woman to the ground, my hands pinning down her wrists as I lean in for another kiss, our tongues wrapping around each other as they crave for the other’s touch, the other’s warmth. 

“When did you get so aggressive…?” Annie teases before I seal her lips with another kiss, except this time, my hands grew restless. I felt my fingers roam her body, the occasional brush against a particularly sensitive spot causing Annie to moan into our kiss, an odd sensation rushing through my body and straight into my crotch.

“Annie…” I whisper her name again as we separate from our kiss, her soft gaze telling me that we both knew what we had both wanted, and that we needed it badly. “I’m putting it in ok…” I ask for her permission as I strip out of my trousers, letting my rod spring out of its tight confinement. 

“Please… Treat me gently…” Annie requests in a quiet voice that was almost contradicting her character, her slender fingers pulling her underwear to the side as she directs my inexperienced self towards her hole. 

Without another word, I thrust forward, an odd sensation rushing from my rod and into my brain. It felt many times better than when I had pleasured myself; her tight, warm walls wrapping around my erect rod, enveloping me, it was perfect. I could feel my body slowly lose itself to pleasure, my thrusts growing wilder, more aggressive and stronger, my only desire being my self-pleasure. 

*Sniffle*

What was that sound? I look down at Annie, her pained expression with a river of tears shocking me. 

“Annie! What’s wrong?!” I panic as I quickly pull out of Annie’s body, but the young woman locks me in place with her legs as she pulls me in for a kiss.

“Don’t pull out… I’ll be fine in a moment…” Annie smiles even though her tears continued to pour out of her eyes, her pain clear and her suffering apparent. It was then it hit me, the only reason why she could be acting like this…

“Is this your first time?” I ask, concerned. 

“I was found out.” Annie giggles as she grins at me, a strong guilt quickly replacing my pleasure as my inconsiderate behaviour quickly overwhelms me. 

“I’m so sorry… I can’t believe I did all of that to you… I’m such a worthless being, I couldn’t even properly treat the one woman who cared for me, there’s no reason for someone like me to-” I was cut off by a sudden soft crash against my lips, Annie’s smooth arms wrapping around my neck as she presses her body as close to me as possible. 

“Don’t say that!” Annie screams as tears pour out of her eyes even harder, the pain from before replaced by a new expression of sadness. “I don’t care about all that… Just please, don’t say that…” Annie almost cries as she hugs me, her soft body pressed against my chest as she rests her head on my shoulder. 

“But… I did all of that to you… I practically raped you…” I dig myself deeper into the pit of depression as the recent memory of my violent thrusting loops in my mind. 

“I don’t care about all that! It’s not rape if I wanted it…” Annie tries to pull me out of the pit I dug, her soft hands grasping onto my rough ones as she slowly lifts me away from my shovel of regret, pulling me out of my pit of depression. “Just don’t say that you’re a worthless being… Please…” 

We held that position for a few minutes, Annie’s tears slowly warming up my heart as we slowly fill my pit back with the dirt I had thrown away; my confidence and appreciation for life. 

“Thanks Annie…” I whisper to Annie as I feel the pain in my heart disappear, my arms hugging Annie tightly as I let my emotions take control of my body. 

“That’s right... *Sniffle*… It’s all because of me you know…” Annie tries to return to her established character but her recent crying fit prevented her from doing so. “So… Shall we continue…?” Annie blushes as she grinds her body against my groin, my little friend slowly returning to life as I mimic Annie’s actions. 

“It feels better now so… You can move how you want…” Annie tries to lie, but her occasional wince gives it away. 

“Ok… This is how I want to do it…” I slowly insert my length back into Annie’s walls, before slowly pulling out. I gently thrust into Annie’s body, maintaining my pace until Annie’s expression and groans turn more gentle and sultry. 

“Faster…” Annie begs as she looks into my eyes with desire, my hips acknowledging and obeying as they begin to pick up speed, my thrusts growing more erratic and wild as I let my desire slowly fill my body, although making sure to control my pace such that Annie was enjoying it as much as I was. 

“You feel so warm Annie…” I whisper into Annie’s ears as I let loose all of my innermost desires, my words causing Annie to tighten even more as she twitches in pleasure. 

“Don’t say that… Dummy…” Annie smiles as she gently punches my shoulder, her moans soon growing more and more eccentric as her breathing picks up and her walls tighten more rapidly. 

“I’m gonna come Annie…” I admit as my own orgasm reaches first, the familiar pressure and warmth ready to burst at any moment. 

“Let’s do it together…” Annie requests as she relaxes completely, her walls contracting and pulling at my skin much stronger than before, the odd feeling giving rise to more pleasure as my rush of white approaches earlier than expected. 

“I’m coming!” I scream as I let my orgasm go, the warmth rushing out of my rod like torpedoes as they rocket into Annie’s body, Annie’s screams and suddenly tight walls telling me that she was experiencing her own orgasmic high, the two of us holding on to each other tightly as we give each other everything. 

We remained in our position for a few moments, neither of us willing to separate as we continued to hold each other, ignoring the time passing by us as we simply enjoyed each other’s warmth. However, all good things must come to an end…

“See you tomorrow…” Annie whispers into my ear as I feel my body suddenly grow heavy, my eyes slowly closing against its wishes as my mind slowly shuts down, the last thing I see being Annie’s smiling face…

……

“ANNIE!” I scream at the top of my lungs as I rocket out of my sleeping position, my eyes slowly adjusting to the light of dawn slowly sneaking into my room through my curtains. I looked around for the young woman, but my eyes could only see the darkness of my empty apartment. 

‘See you tomorrow…’ Annie’s voice echoes through my head, preventing me from falling back into my pit of depression. That’s right… I’m a different person today… 

I have someone I can call the one I love… 

Even if we weren’t in the same world… 

“See you later… Annie…” I smile as I slap my cheeks with my palms, a new look in my eyes and a desire to conquer the day burning inside me…


End file.
